


Beautiful Night

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, M/M, friends - Freeform, some dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's not much just a little something for Kihyun’s birthday :)Enjoy a little bit of Hyungki ;)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 7





	Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much just a little something for Kihyun’s birthday :)  
> Enjoy a little bit of Hyungki ;)

It was a quiet Sunday, Kihyun had been laying in bed feeling unmotivated. He had no idea what was waiting for him, that his boyfriend had a wonderful surprise. It wasn't until Hyungwon came back into their room, that he wanted to get up. “I know this year hasn’t been the greatest for either of us, and I know you’ve been feeling a little depressed lately.” Kihyun was wondering what he had in mind, Hyungwon smiled a little “so I decided we needed something fun.” Kihyun couldn’t help but, laugh a little “what kind of fun.” “I’ll show you “ it fell quiet as he was led through the house, they stopped at the back door.

It was easy to see he was curious, Hyungwon was smiling so much as he opened the door. “Oh my god” Kihyun couldn’t believe it, their backyard was beautifully decorated. He started to cry a little, Hyungwon pulled him into his arms. “Your birthday is the perfect occasion” he couldn’t see it, but Kihyun was smiling a little. He was starting to feel better, “this is why I love you.” Hyungwon laughed a little “so this is the only reason,” he wasn’t surprised when he got all shy. “Maybe it’s part of it” he held him tighter, “so, should we get started.” Kihyun felt content “sure” a moment later, music filled the air.

They separated a little “would you like to dance,” “not really” Hyungwon knew he did. “I know you want to” he held his hand, and turned him around so he was facing away. Then he held him close, “I hate you” nothing was said for few moments.“I know you don’t” Hyungwon kissed his temple and, said; “I love you.” The reaction was instant as Kihyun blushed, he turned to look at him. Then he kissed him tenderly, it was the perfect moment. Then things changed “are you ready,” “ready for what” “this” he ended up twirling.

Kihyun smiled as he said; “you’re unbelievable,” they started to dance. Then the music changed to a song, they both hold dear. They danced a few more songs, before moving onto the next part. Their outdoor table was covered in food, a few of Kihyun’s favourites. “I have to ask” “I know and, don’t worry I didn’t make these on my own.” As they sat down Kihyun couldn’t help but, add; “that’s good we wouldn’t want to repeat what happened last time.” Hyungwon laughed a little loudly, “don’t be mean” “it’s my birthday I’m allowed to be mean.”

He wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to lean in and, kiss him “okay, today is an exception.” As they continue eating, Kihyun looked at him. He smiled softly ”thank you for everything,” Hyungwon smiled a little ”you're welcome. But this isn't all that's happening,” he asked; ”so, what's next.” Hyungwon’s smile changed a little ”I’m not telling you yet,” they finished eating and, cleaned up. Once that was done Kihyun was told, ”you need to get changed for the next part.” Part of him was going to protest, but he also wanted to know what was next. 

Around ten minutes later they headed out, Hyungwon held his hand as they headed down the main street. Since it was a little after two, there wasn't much open. Not that it mattered, as they got close to the park. Kihyun got curious about what was going on, ”I forgot that this was on today.” The sounds of the festival took over, Hyungwon led him a bit away from that. ”That's for later” they stopped at a secluded spot, ”this is for right now.” That's when he found their friends waiting, Kihyun felt a little bit overwhelmed but, happy.

They had some drinks, some snacks and, talked about the good times. It was clear that this was helping, since Kihyun looked content in Hyungwon’s arms. It was close to an hour later, when they packed up and, headed to the festival. Which was filled with some games, all types of food and, drinks. And the biggest and best part, is the music that filled the air. ”Do you want to dance,” Kihyun felt amused ”I’m not dancing in public.” Hyungwon smirked a little ”I know you will anyway,” Kihyun responded with ”do you now.” Without adding anything else, Hyungwon pulled him onto the dancefloor. 

”Its the perfect song for this moment,” as they moved a little to the beat. ”I don't think so,” Hyungwon snorted ”I’m trying to cheer you up.” ”You are doing a wonderful job,” they both got caught up, in their own world. Their friends began to join in, nothing could ruin this moment. After a couple of dances they wandered around, and played some games. As the evening approached, there were some fireworks. ”I think we should grab some food on our way home,” Kihyun liked that idea. ”Sounds good” as they slowly made their way out, saying goodbye to their friends. 

”This birthday is definitely one of my all time favourites,” that made Hyungwon feel good. ”I’m glad” it took some time for them to decide, what to get for dinner. After they got back home, they simply relaxed with a couple of movies.


End file.
